La vendedora de kunais
by Darkness Vanish Hime
Summary: GaaMatsu. En la frialdad de la noche y su soledad, ella encuentra respuesta a su petición, su más grande anhelo... La estrella fugaz cae ante sus ojos y ella pide un deseo. Darkfic.


Este One-Shot corresponde al reto de 'Andersen' de la comunidad del elejota _!crack and roll_  
**~Extensión:** 8,110 palabras.  
**~Advertencias:** Semi-AU, Hay muerte de personaje, incesto.

**~Discl****a****imer:** Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto nunca me ha pertenecido, ni lo hará. No tengo, y nunca he tenido ánimo de lucrar con esto.

Notas: Semi-UA. Gaara no es Kazekage ni ex-portador del Shukaku y algunas cosas más que se notarán. GaaMatsu. Inspirado en la trama de H.C. Andersen 'la vendedora de fósforos'.

* * *

_.:. La vendedora de kunais .:._

_

* * *

_

Fue una boda sencilla, después de todo ellos eran personas sumamente sencillas y jóvenes. Del tipo de personas a los que no les interesa una unión despilfarradora y llena de regalos, los que sólo buscan reafirmar su amor; quiénes están allí debido al sentimiento. Aunque él no era una persona muy demostrativa la quería, sus ojos aguamarina tenían un brillo indiferente para todos a excepción de ella; estaba al tanto, la escuchaba y se interesaba por las cosas que le sucedían.

Y lo que empezó como una simple amistad se transformó a aquella razón poderosa que hace que la gente se case. Para ella, Gaara lo era todo. Él había sido la mayor bendición que había recibido, la había apoyado cuando quedó huérfana y le había dado muchos motivos para vivir… y aunque él nunca le había declarado abiertamente sus emociones, ni siquiera el día de su boda Matsuri comprendía el alcance que tenían sus sentimientos…

Aquella calidez que ella veía en Gaara cuando la llamaba no podía ser un espejismo, era real. Hasta la abuela Chiyo lo confirmaba. Ella era una anciana muy estricta y dulce —aunque ella lo negaba constantemente— que había terminado de criar a Matsuri, pese a que no poseían ningún lazo de sangre. Chiyo había trabajado en su juventud como ninja, cuando la Hoja y la Arena estaban en guerra; y en ese entonces había sido una de las mejores creadoras de venenos por lo que también había sido entrenada por ella.

Gaara por su parte había sido entrenado al igual que sus hermanos por el mismísimo Kazekage, quién era su padre. Era una persona muy fuerte y seria, dedicada al cien por ciento a su trabajo casi no prestaba atención a su familia. Unos años antes, la aldea de la Arena había sido atacada por la aldea del Sonido, que era comandada por Orochimaru, el traidor de la Hoja. Cuando fueron atacados, durante la lucha el cuarto Kazekage tuvo que proteger la aldea y murió en lo máximo de su esplendor... demostrando todo el orgullo de aquel título de Kage que portaba.

Kankuro, el hermano mayor de Gaara, fue el que lo sucedió. Era natural que Kankuro fuera elegido, ya que Gaara era muy pequeño y la hermana de la mitad, demasiado inexperta. Temari, era una joven mujer muy hermosa de cabello rubio y ojos verde oscuro que se llevaba bien con Matsuri, quizá la castaña se atrevería a decir que eran amigas. Incluso unos años después cuando Gaara contrajo nupcias con Matsuri, fue Temari la dama de honor.

Pero nada había sido fácil para ellos desde que se casaron...

Empezando porque Gaara había contraído la enfermedad del Desierto en una de sus misiones. Sufría unas fiebres incontrolables e incluso tenía alucinaciones por las noches de un tal demonio llamado Shukaku, que le pedía su cuerpo para establecerse. Gaara mencionaba entre sueños, para desesperación de Matsuri, aquel dolor de ser el contenedor de un demonio... hasta que una noche.

Matsuri despertó sobresaltada con unas manos en torno a su cuello y toda la cama llena de arena. A su lado las sábanas se revolvían como si estuvieran poseídas y de ellas salía una figura. La oscuridad y la frialdad de la noche hicieron que se estremeciera soltándose de los agarres de él.

—Eres un peligro —dijo una voz de ultratumba que muy a su pesar reconoció como la voz de Gaara—. Te mataré y luego me mataré.

—Gaara pero ¿qué cosas estás diciendo?

—No sirves —pronunció con todo el veneno que fue capaz de poner en palabras. El pelirrojo tomó un kunai que Matsuri había dejado allí al llegar de su misión y lo dirigió a su frente—. En este mundo no existe el amor. Si quieres saber lo que es, entonces _ámate a ti mismo._

Ella se levantó rápidamente de un salto y tomó su muñeca, deteniéndolo con toda la fuerza que poseía. Gaara rió fríamente, y aquella carcajada despiadada y vacía le sorprendió tanto que lo soltó.

—Gaara, yo te amo —dijo ella con un nudo en la garganta y todo el dolor de verlo así transmitiéndose en su voz. Su cara contorsionada en una mueca de desolación y amargura. Él volvió a reír con otra espectral carcajada que erizó los vellos de la nuca de Matsuri.

—Mientes —declaró con fuerza, golpeando su mejilla—. Todos me han mentido, Chiyo dijo que "estaría bien" pero las escuché hablando… tengo el Mal del Desierto, nadie se ha salvado.

—Pero recuerda lo que siempre te dice Yashamaru y Temari, siempre puedes ser el primero.

—Yashamaru es un traidor. Al igual que tú, ¡me mintieron! Todos lo hicieron. —Gaara estaba fuera de sí y Matsuri se sentía incapaz de contenerlo, esta alucinación era distinta. Era peor, mucho peor. El chackra estaba en niveles insospechados y era muy inestable. Y aquellas palabras tocaban su corazón más de lo que su semblante podía expresar—. ¡Los odio! _A partir de ahora sólo me amaré a mi mismo_.

— ¡Gaara! —gritó ella cuando él llevo aquel kunai a su frente, ella se quedó estupefacta al ver correr la sangre de Gaara por su frente hasta que tocaba el cuello. Con una precisión increíble comenzó a trazar unas líneas fluidas y con forma. Matsuri se tapó la boca con las manos cuando lo vio mover el kunai en el trazo final, las lágrimas empapaban su rostro y no dejaban de fluir, obstaculizaban su visión pero aún así ella se lanzó a detenerlo—. ¡No!

Interceptó el kunai antes de que llegara a su pecho, tirando el arma blanca al piso y cayendo ella sobre el pecho de Gaara. Todo su ser se agitó entre el alivio y la desolación, entre la furia y el pánico, entre el dolor y la incomprensión. Los sollozos convulsionaban su pequeño cuerpo con fuerza y la cabeza comenzó a arderle, ella levantó el rostro empapado y lo puso a la altura del pelirrojo que parecía haberse calmado.

Los ríos salinos que fluían por las mejillas de Matsuri cayeron sobre los ojos de Gaara, limpiando levemente la sangre e incluso parecían brotar de ellos. Sus ojos se encontraron, y los de Gaara se iluminaron levemente, las aguamarinas brillaron de pura anticipación y saltaron confundidos en su rostro al ver todo ese dolor. El café de sus ojos resaltaba como nunca ante aquel borde rojo, y los ojos estaban tan cristalinos que parecía que se romperían en cualquier momento; el miedo estaba impreso entre la culpa y la consternación. Cuando de pronto, ella sintió como la apresaba contra su pecho y lo supo: Gaara había regresado. Él no dijo nada, sentía dolor pero se sentía incapaz de mencionarlo.

—T-Te a-amo, t-te a-amo —balbuceaba entre sollozos la joven con la voz rota.

Él sólo la abrazó más a su pecho, sin comprender muy bien que había sucedido o cómo. Ambos compartían un momento tan íntimo que hubieran avergonzado a cualquier persona,

—Nu-Nunca di-digas q-que n-no t-te a-amo…

Siguió balbuceando ensimismada hasta que Gaara se movió y soltó un aullido de dolor. Ambos se pusieron de pie en silencio y se dirigieron al hospital. El chico trastabilló un poco pero fue apoyado por ella. Cuando Matsuri relató lo ocurrido a la abuela Chiyo y a Temari, a quiénes había avisado a mitad de la noche y que habían ido a acompañarlas. Él lo escuchó todo con atención, aunque supuestamente dormía; casi de inmediato como acto reflejo se llevó la mano libre de la sonda, a la frente.

El joven pelirrojo no había vuelto a dormir desde esa ocasión, había un kanji que le recordaba que si quería conservara aquello que quería esa era la solución indicada. En su rostro las ojeras se marcaban abiertamente como si fueran unos tatuajes. Su salud se deterioraba rápidamente y debían de tomar medidas; Chiyo sugirió ir a la Hoja con su rival, que era la mejor médica.

Emprendieron camino hacia el lugar, fueron solos ya que Temari tendría una misión al siguiente día que duraría varios meses y era la única kunoichi que podía completarla… pero ella prometió que en cuánto pudiera los alcanzaría. Kankuro y Chiyo le encomendaron —y obligaron— a Matsuri que se mantuviera en contacto.

.

—La Hokage manda a decir que se ha extraviado su petición por lo que deberán volver a formularla —avisó un ANBU antes del mediodía.

—Lo lamento Gaara —dijo la chica abrazándose a él cuando el ANBU desapareció. El pelirrojo le devolvió el gesto, aunque resopló. _Esa costumbre de Matsuri de echarse la culpa de todo…_

La castaña intuía que era su culpa, Tsunade sabía que ella era la "nieta" de Chiyo. Aún recordaba todas las escenas que su mente creaba ante las historias de la abuela Chiyo. Imaginaba a Tsunade, con su rostro serio y tan imponente como la había visto en la montaña de los Hokages remangándose y curando a todos los envenados que podía, dando órdenes a diestra y siniestra con una voz grave y enérgica mientras Chiyo estaba buscando hierbas en el jardín que después maceraba y mezclaba en un caldero gigante —al estilo bruja, que hacía reír a Matsuri de solo mencionarlo—.

La chica escondió su rostro en el pecho de Gaara, hacía sonidos extraños ya que estaba inquieta y sólo los cálidos y tranquilos latidos del corazón del pelirrojo de ojos aguamarina la calmaban. Ella misma se lo había dicho a su asistente cuando se encontraron en el mercado.

—Oh, tú eres la ninja de la Arena que quiere trabajar aquí ¿cierto? —Había preguntado la morena de cabello corto cuando Matsuri tomaba unos cuantos tomates.

—Sí, así es… disculpe pero no recuerdo su nombre.

Se encogió de hombros levemente avergonzada y la morena sonrió con sinceridad y amabilidad. Pasó un mechón de su cabello tras la oreja y se presentó:

—Soy Shizune… ¿Matsuri cierto?

La menuda chica asintió un tanto azorada.

— Matsuri ¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta? Además de ésta claro está —preguntó Shizune con los brazos repletos de zanahorias, mientras la joven se detenía a medio camino de una papa para contestar con un bajito "Sí" y dedicarle toda su atención—. ¿Tú entrenaste con la anciana Chiyo?

La castaña sintió su corazón detenerse ante la posibilidad de una emboscada pero al observar el semblante de la morena que relucía en curiosidad se tranquilizó. —Sí.

— ¿Cómo es ella?

—Es genial —respondió automáticamente y comenzó a relatarle a Shizune cada una de sus aventuras con ella, sus pesados entrenamientos, sus palabras de apoyo cuando las cosas no salían como ella esperaba, sus acciones duras que tenían un trasfondo de preocupación. Y la morena le contó sobre las actitudes de Tsunade y sus vicios, todas las cosas divertidas que habían vivido juntas y lo que había sufrido tras la muerte de su tío. Ambas se dieron cuenta de que entre ellas eran muchas las similitudes y que los lazos de amistad se materializaban entre ambas. Conversaron largo y tendido, hasta que Shizune hizo la pregunta que atormentaba a la joven.

— ¿Por qué el joven Sabaku y tú vinieron a Konoha?

.

Gaara reprimía sus ataques de posesión todo lo que podía pero en varias ocasiones había estado cerca de lastimar a Matsuri, en la última había sido más grave. La castaña había comprado recientemente una bolsa de kunais, diciendo que en todo caso de faltar el sustento se pondría a vender kunais y Gaara siendo posesionado por el Shukaku —como habían decidido llamar a los momentos cuando tenía una alucinación— había tomado la bolsa e intentado atacarla. Pero Temari llegó justo a tiempo frenando con su abanico gigante aquel ataque, ambas estaban muy preocupadas por la salud del pelirrojo que pese a las medicinas que le conseguían empeoraba notablemente.

Matsuri recorría con la mirada aquel desordenado escritorio, los papeles revueltos por aquí y por allá, encima de algunas cartas de peticiones había botellas de sake vacías. No le extrañaba que su antigua petición de trabajo formal se hubiera extraviado.

La joven pareja estaba frente a la Hokage de la aldea, habían tenido que ir a hacerla personal dado que la parte escrita se había perdido. Ésta tenía un aspecto desastroso. Los ojos estaban rojos, las mejillas y el brazo estaban marcados de rojo con la curiosa forma de la plumilla con la que seguramente estaría escribiendo antes de quedarse dormida, incluso había unas manchitas pequeñas de tinta cerca de su boca dónde había un rastro de baba seca.

— ¿Cuál es su asunto? —preguntó la mujer rubia con un tono descortés y pastoso. Como podía ella ser _cortés_ con las personas que la acababan de despertar, Tsunade estaba demasiado molesta como para irse con formalidades. Y Matsuri se puso lívida al escuchar aquel tonillo grosero, cómo podía estar durmiendo a las _tres_ de la tarde cuando debería estar trabajando. ¡Era la Hokage!

—Buenos tardes Hokage-sama —dijo Gaara tranquilamente antes de que las mujeres pudieran replicar. Sabía que la diplomacia no era una opción que le atrajera pero era la única que podía utilizar en estos momentos, si quería obtener aquello—. Hemos venido para saber si nuestra solicitud fue aprobada.

Tsunade lo miró un segundo con altivez, luego observó a la chica castaña a su lado que sólo se dedicaba en apretar las manos hechas puños, quizá la reconoció pensó Matsuri, quizá sabía quién la había entrenado y criado y por eso se negaba a aceptarlos como ninjas.

La mujer rubia miraba a la joven como sabiendo cuales eran sus pensamientos. Sonrió con un poco de burla, era sólo una chiquilla; no lo entendería por sí sola.

—Shizune —llamó.

Una mujer de complexión mediana y cabello negro muy corto asomó la cabeza por la puerta, sus vestimentas eran sencillas pero abrigadas; el invierno arreciaba cada día que pasaba. La pequeña mascota, el cerdito Ton-Ton, entró con alegría por la puerta y se dirigió a los pies de Tsunade mientras Shizune le gritaba que saliera.

—Déjalo —pidió la rubia con la mano en la cabeza y los ojos cerrados. Comprobando las hipótesis de Matsuri, la Hokage tenía resaca—. ¿Puedes traerme el expediente Sabaku?

—En seguida, Tsunade-sama. —Shizune se dio media vuelta pero antes de que pudiera salir del cuarto fue detenida por la rubia que le pidió unas pastillas para el dolor de la cabeza.

—Su solicitud aún está en trámite, pero deben saber que se hicieron las investigaciones pertinentes y éstas fueron aprobadas. —Tanto la chica como Gaara se sorprendieron, no estaban al tanto de que la aldea de la hoja se tomaba los trámites muy a pecho e investigaban a cualquiera que buscara unirse. Sin duda, era un privilegio nacer en la hoja.

La Hokage hizo un gesto de desdén con la mano para indicarles que podían marcharse pero antes de que salieran del todo de la habitación habló con una voz cargada de nostalgia y una pizca de alegría.

—No tengo nada en contra tuyo niña, toda mi reputación es gracias a tu abuela; si que es desconfiada… mira que me mandó una carta para pedirme que aceptara su propuesta, ahora que somos aliados. —Tanto Matsuri como Gaara abrieron los ojos como platos, Chiyo los había ayudado aún a costa de entablar relaciones con su peor enemiga. Tsunade siguió hablando con el ceño fruncido—. Quizá creía que yo me intentaría vengar de ella a través de ti o algo así ¡que tontería! Como sea, yo ya mande mi aprobación ahora está en manos del consejo.

—Gra-Gracias. —Las palabras se atascaron en su garganta. Sintió un poco de alivio, ahora que sabía que no era su culpa que Gaara no hubiera conseguido aún el puesto que deseaba.

Los dos chicos salieron del despacho con una leve inclinación, al salir Matsuri se despidió con la mano de Shizune, quién estaba en la puerta con una cara muy seria, su gesto no fue correspondido y se preocupó ya que quizá había sucedido algo malo. Shizune entró al despacho con seriedad mortal y Tsunade suspiró intuyendo lo que venía.

—Lady Tsunade ¿cuándo les dirá que su petición fue negada por el consejo? —La rubia se encogió como un minino asustado en su lugar… pero no dijo nada.

Shizune le había comentado a ella de la salud del joven que hacía unos momentos había estado frente a ella. Y esa era la razón por la cual el consejo había denegado la petición de Gaara de volverse ANBU y debido a que la aldea estaba repleta de Chunnins, no podían aceptar otra más pero les vendría muy bien un Jounin. Por lo que Matsuri debía esperar al próximo invierno para las pruebas de selección y contaba con la autorización de la aldea para participar en ellas.

.

— ¿Cuál es tu asunto niña? —preguntó la voz gruesa del actual líder del clan. La castaña ignoró deliberadamente el _niña_ y escaneó al sujeto.

Un hombre de largos cabellos castaños y duros ojos blancos, Matsuri tenía la impresión de que a él había nacido sin ojos y le habían colocado de pequeño unos pedazos de concreto en las cuencas; eran demasiado duros. Tenía el porte altivo y magnificente, como cada miembro de la familia pero en él no había una sóla pizca de compasión; su sentado parecía más el de un rey que espera ser alabado que el de alguien que está por escuchar una petición. Su espalda era ancha pero aún así daba la impresión de que nadie podía caber allí, en aquel espacio entre sus brazos. Su mandíbula era recta y su piel inmaculadamente nívea; y en su frente había un dibujo extraño, había escuchado de él, un sello maldito.

Se percató de había quedado en silencio mucho tiempo por lo que se apresuró a hablar con una voz trémula y cansada, de haber repetido el mismo discurso una y otra vez.

—Mi esposo está enfermo —comenzó ella, el Hyuuga levantó una fina ceja como dándole a entender que eso no le interesaba en absoluto. Los puños de Matsuri se cerraron bruscamente y omitió toda la explicación, yendo directo al grano como Neji quería—. Deseo que me den trabajo aquí.

— ¿Por qué?

—Las medicinas son muy caras, necesito dinero.

Silencio. El hombre la miraba indiferente de su pena, no le interesaba en absoluto. Quizá ni siquiera estaba meditando su petición, ya que algo le decía que el no tenía intenciones de ayudarla. Su sonrisa se mostro despiadada un momento, regocijándose del dolor ajeno. Cuando por fin se dispuso a abrir la boca, Matsuri sintió que su mundo caía desde un precipicio.

—No.

No pudo evitarlo, dejó de lado las cortesías y se levantó sin permiso. Se acercó a él con la cabeza aún gacha y una tristeza desbordándola, consumiéndola; sin detenerse a consultarlo se arrodilló. Sus ojos se encontraron con aquellos pedazos de concreto y desearon que por cualquier medio se apiadara de ella.

— ¿Por qué no? Se lo ruego —dijo ella con la voz rota, haciendo un esfuerzo sobre humano por contener las lágrimas—. Mi esposo se está muriendo.

—No necesitas este trabajo, seguramente morirá.

El corazón de Matsuri se hizo añicos, hablaba con dureza y crueldad pero sin duda, podría estar diciendo la verdad. Podría ser aquella voz que ella luchaba por acallar, que le indicaba que era muy poco probable que Gaara se salvara. Aquella que le recalcaba que su cuerpo no podía darle más batalla a la enfermedad porque ya estaba desmadejado; roto y frágil. Pero su voz emergió suave y casi inaudible, como si le respondiera a aquella parte de su mente.

—Probablemente viva.

— ¿Y te vas a arriesgar por probabilidades? —preguntó Neji incrédulo, con el ceño fruncido. Cuestionando lo que a su juicio era una locura, una completa insensatez de parte de la joven.

—Sí. —Fue la respuesta inmediata de ella.

—Aún así no tienes el trabajo, puedes retirarte.

A él no le llevó mucho resolver aquello, tenían a los empleados suficientes ¿para qué querían uno más? No era muy conveniente tener a muchas personas en servicio de la mansión Hyuuga. Y los que había ya eran de confianza, era una tontería meter a personas poco confiables en el hogar. Esperó a que la chica saliera para levantarse y marcharse del lugar sin darle tiempo a que el arrepentimiento apareciera.

Matsuri se tragó las lágrimas que no merecían ser vistas ante ese ser inmundo y despreciable, y salió de la estancia. Caminó por los solitarios pasillos de la casa cuando se sorprendió en ver a una mujer hermosa enfundada en un kimono blanco y sentada en lo que parecía, un pequeño jardín interior. Las flores del lugar eran blancas y había una pequeña fuente, ella tarareaba una melodía armoniosa y suave… aquel sonido fue reconfortante y soltó un suspiro.

La mujer se volvió hacía ella con rapidez y un dejo de sorpresa mezclada con vergüenza. La castaña no entendió porque sentía vergüenza. No se sabía cual rostro estaba más sonrojado, si el de Hinata o el de Matsuri, quién inmediatamente inclinó la cabeza al darse cuenta de su descortesía, por el rabillo del ojo observó a la mujer. Su cabello era de un tono oscuro sorprendentemente azulado y largo, su piel lucía casi traslúcida, a excepción de sus labios que eran rojizos y sus ojos eran tan blancos como los del patriarca pero increíblemente más cálidos y bondadosos.

Era muy hermosa. Matsuri pensó en retirarse hasta que la mujer tomó —o debería decir rozar porque el contacto fue tan efímero y sutil que parecía la mano de un ángel— su mano haciendo que ella levantara automáticamente el rostro, que la aún sonrojada y hermosa mujer contempló con repentina seriedad.

— ¿Por qué lloras? —Ella llevó su mano a la mejilla y comprobó que era verdad: seguía llorando. Su rostro se contrajo levente al recordar la negativa de aquel sujeto—. Lo siento, no debí inmiscuirme.

_¿Se estaba disculpando? ¿Pero no era ella acaso la mujer del patriarca? _Su kimono era de la más fina seda, y era hermosísima, además poseía el símbolo del clan a la espalda y la inconfundible mirada blanca. Pero ella era noble, de buen corazón y acariciaba su vientre con un amor profundo, _tenía que ser su mujer y seguramente esperaba su descendencia_.

—No —la detuvo cuando ella estaba a punto de marcharse—. Soy yo la que debe disculparse Señora.

Ella hizo un mohín ante el mote, pero no dijo nada. Tras meditar unos segundos y reparar en la apariencia de la joven, que por su parte se sintió escaneada —le había parecido haber desnudado su alma ante aquella mirada tan pura como la misma nieve— como nunca antes; dijo: — ¿A qué has venido?

Pudo haber sido la misma pregunta que ese sujeto pero era diferente el sentimiento. Matsuri no percibió ninguna emoción detrás de ello, solamente interés sincero.

—A pedir trabajo pero me ha sido negado —confesó con soltura y un par de lágrimas recorrieron sus mejillas, sorbió por la nariz y las limpió. Ella gesticuló un "Oh" sin sonido y luego se sentó con un movimiento elegante en un banco de piedra blanca, hizo un gesto para indicarle que la imitara y la castaña se sentó lo más alejada que pudo.

Como si eso hubiera sido una silenciosa invitación abierta comenzó a relatarle a la dama de blanco su historia desde el "acepto". Quizá hubo momentos en que las líneas del tiempo se volvieron difusas, transparentes y ella saltaba de un momento a otro entre ellas, como una chiquilla que brinca alegremente una cuerda. Le narró todo, desde las aventuras con la abuela Chiyo, su búsqueda desesperada de un trabajo, la enfermedad de su Gaara y la ayuda que les brindaba Temari, que se encontraba en casa cuidando a su hermano menor. La mujer asentía poco a poco indicándole con ese mudo gesto que prosiguiera.

Pronto la voz de Matsuri comenzó a enronquecerse y la noche a caer, en ese entonces fueron interrumpidas. El mismo hombre que sin ponerse la mano en el corazón había negado la posibilidad de hacer algo por su esposo apareció ante ellas.

—Mi Señora ¿qué hace aquí a esta hora? —preguntó tendiéndole la mano hablando con una voz monótona y desprovista de sentimientos de afectos. Hinata movió una mano hacía ella, señalándola para él se diera cuenta de su presencia.

—La jovencita me estaba contando algunas cosas.

—En seguida llamaré a los criados para que le muestren la salida. —La mirada de Neji se volvió aún más gélida de lo que ya era, pero Hinata interrumpió con rapidez.

—Muchas gracias pero no es necesario. —La joven levantó la cabeza y buscó la mirada de la mujer que le guiñaba un ojo—. La joven Matsuri me acompañará a mi dormitorio dónde le presentaré a quién se encargará de instruirla en las labores que desempeñara a partir de mañana.

—Pero mi Señora, yo le había negado el trabajo —protestó el Hyuuga con un profundo desprecio ante la joven y quizá también ante quién hablaba—. No creo que sea conveniente que alguien que **_no_**_ es de la familia_ se pasee por la mansión. Y menos con su delicada salud pendiendo de un hilo...

_¿Eso qué tiene que ver?_ Se preguntó Matsuri pero para su sorpresa Hinata negó con la cabeza.

—Es de confianza y también una orden.

Su voz seguía siendo suave pero era firme, la castaña abrió mucho los ojos y no pudo evitar una traicionera sonrisa al saber que quien mandaba era la dama y no aquel hombre, gesto que no pasó desapercibido para Neji.

—Sí, mi Señora —admitió a regañadientes y con pasos furiosos escoltó a ambas mujeres a los aposentos de su esposa, la lideresa del clan Hinata Hyuuga.

La familia Hyuuga era uno de los más importantes clanes de la Hoja, y fue la familia donde Matsuri entró a trabajar para solventar los gastos de la enfermedad de Gaara. Todos los días se levantaba al alba, para dirigirse a su trabajo y después de unas cuantas plegarias —que rezaba en el camino— dónde le encomendaba a Buda la salud de su marido, se disponía a abrir todas las ventanas de la mansión Hyuuga y a despertar a los miembros del clan.

—Señora Hinata permítame ayudarla. —La menuda chica corrió a sostener a la mujer que parecía a punto de desmayarse.

De porte elegantemente angelical y gracia casi inmaculada, poseía una salud un tanto frágil a causa de su embarazo de alto riesgo, por lo que sus cuidados eran especiales. Pero también era la dueña de una amabilidad y respeto por la vida que a Matsuri le sorprendía todos los días —aunque siempre la viera ahí— que alguien como ella sobreviviera en esa familia. Ya sabía por las constantes burlas, y comentarios del patriarca y los demás miembros que la familia Hyuuga era orgullosa, arrogante y pedante.

Mientras barría recordaba el momento en que habían internado a Gaara al hospital.

—Lamento informarles que su petición fue negada por la aldea. Debido a la salud de Sabaku no Gaara no se puede enlistar en el cuerpo ANBU, y el consejo declaro que no desea la adquisición de otra Chunnin más pero podrías servir a la aldea como Jounin, las pruebas serán el siguiente invierno. Lo siento —se disculpó la rubia con una seriedad impresionante. Esa era la Tsunade que ella había imaginado, tan fuerte, tan dura y tan justa pero al menos tendrían una oportunidad, debía estar contenta por eso, las cosas salen bien si las trabajas y eso, no desde un principio.

Una mano grande y muy conocida se posó en su hombro. Gaara de hallaba encorvado sosteniéndose el pecho con fuerza, y respirando agitadamente a su lado.

— ¿Gaara? —preguntó con el terror impregnándole la voz.

Tanto Tsunade como Shizune observaban con los ojos muy abiertos y un tanto sorprendidas, en su cualidad de médicos se vieron incapaces de reaccionar mientras sucedía el ataque, aunque probablemente sea porque un doctor no puede diagnosticar nada mientras no suceda.

— ¿Gaara? —repitió cuando el agarre se hizo más fuerte y de pronto, tan rápido como antes él le dio una última mirada y se desvaneció—. ¡Gaara!

Shizune corrió a auxiliar e hizo la primera fase del procedimiento para declarar. —No respira y no tiene pulso, daré RCP.

A Matsuri no le importó que fregados era eso, todo lo que su voz rota pudo gritar fue:

— ¡Sálvalo, Shizune!

No supieron que fue, si era que su entereza de seguir luchando había acabado ahora que no tenía motivos para hacerlo o porque la decepción fue demasiado grande pero el único hecho era que Gaara estaba inconsciente en el piso y que según Shizune no tenía signos vitales. Los ojos castaños estaban fijos en el cuerpo de Gaara que se sacudía mientras la morena daba las insuflaciones y las compresiones correspondientes pero aún así escuchaba hablar a la Hokage a sus espaldas.

—Traigan una ambulancia y una camilla… ¡Traigan a Sakura ahora!

Después apareció una mujer de cabello rosa con un grupo de médicos tras ella y una camilla; en cuánto subieron al joven ella les dio la orden de que lo llevaran al hospital. Ella se detuvo dos segundos para presentarse ante la chica.

—Soy la doctora Sakura Uchiha e intentaré salvarlo.

Matsuri miró como se alejó corriendo tras los médicos y la camilla con el rumbo a la ambulancia. La médico había hablado con tanta pasión, tanto fervor que por un momento la chica había olvidado que era su esposo quién estaba en esa camilla a punto de morir.

Cuando se hubo tranquilizado, llamó a Temari y ambas se dirigieron al hospital...

El día era oscuro y tormentoso, nevaba. No sabía ni que día era, todo lo que sabía era que era la primera nevada del año y ella estaba frente a esa piedra… La que minutos atrás acababan de colocar, la que había venido a ver la doctora que no pudo salvarlo con _su esposo_, la mujer que le dio trabajo para pagar las medicinas con _el hombre que le dijo que no apostara nada a las probabilidades_… las mujeres que la habían dado la mala noticia a ambos y que habían presenciado la última mirada que él le había dedicado y la hermana de su esposo.

Todos estaban presentes para ver el mejor espectáculo de sus vidas como una chica joven enviudaba, como se deshacía en llanto y sollozaba en silencio, mordiéndose los labios para evitar soltar los alaridos de dolor que deseaban brotar desde lo más profundo de su alma.

Su mente la torturaba lentamente repitiendo inflexible cada minuto aquel momento en que se enteraron de la verdad.

— ¿Estará bien? —preguntó la hermana mayor de quien estaba en terapia intensiva. Los ojos castaños estaban fijos en el demacrado y frágil cuerpo de su esposo. Todo el amor que había en su mirada se tinturaba de preocupación al enfocar aquella triste escena. Gaara lleno de cables y tubos, por todos lados y máquinas a sus costados que monitoreaban sus latidos y su respiració

—Por el momento sí, hemos recuperado y estabilizado su pulso cardiaco —respondió Sakura—. Pero debemos mantenerlo en cuidados intensivos puesto que está muy delicado y el grado de su enfermedad es muy avanzado.

—Gracias doctora —dijo Temari con evidente alivio. Para luego dirigirse a Matsuri como si se tratase de una niña pequeña, posó una mano en su cabeza—. Tranquila, él es fuerte ¿recuerdas?

Ella asintió y Sakura sintió que se le partía el corazón.

Horas más tarde, el corazón de Gaara repiqueteó inconstantemente tras el cristal y el de Matsuri dio un salto al observar el cambio en el diagrama de sus latidos. Sakura llegó corriendo antes de que Temari fuera capaz de abrir la boca siquiera y ella entró. Tras ella corrieron varias enfermeras y unos cuántos médicos que corrieron la cortina mientras le daban descargas con electroshocks. Temari y Matsuri se abrazaron, y no respiraron hasta que diez minutos después salieron todos los médicos y enfermeras siendo la que se quedara en el umbral, la doctora Haruno.

Ella les llamó y ambas se adentraron a la habitación; ya allí Sakura sólo negó con la cabeza y Matsuri se soltó de Temari y corrió hasta el cuerpo de Gaara, su querido Gaara.

Después de aquello, Temari prácticamente la sacó a rastras de allí. La pena embargaba ambos corazones pero por honor a la memoria de su hermano no podía dejar que ella se perdiera allí. En la soledad y el frío, en el límite entre la cordura y el amor, tenía que cuidar de ella.

El patriarca Hyuuga aprovechó que su esposa cayó en cama para echar a la castaña por no presentarse en el trabajo, mientras la rubia luchaba por alimentar a ambas con el salario que había obtenido en la misión anterior. Matsuri no quería comer, dormía poco y estaba muy deprimida; la empezó a ver Shizune y Sakura como sus médicos y poco a poco lograr sacarla de la depresión convenciéndola de que Gaara no querría verla así… y ella tomó la bolsa de kunais que metió en una canasta, era su único sustento hasta el próximo invierno y salió a vender, en parte para alejarse de Temari y de sus conocidos, en parte para sufrir en privado.

.

Tres meses después Matsuri estaba sentada a mitad de la calle, la canasta estaba llena aún y hacía un frío inaguantable pero a pesar de eso seguía testarudamente sentada allí… No quería regresar a aquel lugar, no desde aquello pese a que ya no estaría sola. A su lado pasó la doctora Sakura con su esposo, no estaba enterada de que ella estaba de descanso pero al parecer a él le tocaba una misión de noche y ella salía a despedirlo; caminaron rápidamente calle abajo.

La castaña se levantó del suelo con rapidez, sacudiéndose la nieve pegada a la ropa ya húmeda y corrió hasta ellos. Al escuchar los pasos tras Sakura, Sasuke volvió la cabeza con sigilo. La vendedora que había instalado sus pertenencias bajo su ventana en la mañana corría hacia ellos, al percatarse del atuendo y las mejillas sonrojadas de la joven, tomó de la mano a Sakura y la atrajo hacia él, recordando su estado y cubriéndola del frío. Ambos se detuvieron para esperar a que la chica les diera alcance.

— ¡Doctora! —saludó ella. Y con una breve inclinación de cabeza hizo lo propio con Sasuke, se frotó los brazos con fuerza para desentumecerlos—. No sabía que hoy era su descanso; de hecho, tampoco sabía que vivía por aquí.

Sakura sonrió y asintió. Realmente ella le tenía mucho cariño a la joven de cabello rosa, ella había sido la que había intentado salvar a Gaara cuando falleció.

—Matsuri… ¿qué haces a esta hora fuera de tu casa? —regañó ella con voz levemente ronca. Sakura la miró con un poco de desaprobación, tocó su mano con la suya y la diferencia de temperaturas le provocó un escalofrío—. Deberías estar junto al hogar, estás helada.

—Usted también está enferma doctora y está en la calle —replicó la chica.

Sasuke sonrió al ver la peculiar pelea entre su esposa y una de sus pacientes. Matsuri se percató nuevamente de la presencia del esposo de la doctora, y se sonrojó aún más.

—Qué descortés he sido —murmuró bajando la cabeza. Sakura la miró con curiosidad, y luego volvió la vista a Sasuke recordando que él estaba allí—. Soy Matsuri, una paciente de la doctora Uchiha.

—Llámame Sakura y también yo he sido descortés contigo, él es mi esposo Sasuke —dijo amablemente la mujer mientras señalaba al susodicho que sólo movió la cabeza en gesto de reconocimiento. Sakura le dio la espalda un minuto a la castaña para despedirse en voz baja de Sasuke.

—Prométeme que tendrás cuidado —dijo Sakura con la voz débil y en un hilo.

—Eso debería decírtelo yo —respondió el último Uchiha. Separó sus brazos de Sakura y dijo en voz muy baja—: Cuídate.

Acto seguido se alejó rápidamente y lo último que ambas mujeres pudieron ver del moreno fue su silueta oscura, con el viento azotándole y moviendo aquella extraña bufanda que llevaba al cuello. Su vestimenta que resaltaba ligeramente con la iluminación de la luna, el típico uniforme plateado mientras el Uchiha se colocaba algo parecido a una máscara.

Para Matsuri había sido particularmente terrible haber estado presente en aquella escena de despedida. De alguna manera la entristecía porque conocía el uniforme y era consciente de lo que implicaba, era aquello que a Gaara le habían negado y deseaba como nadie pero también era peligroso y poco confiable ese puesto. Estaba segura de que la doctora entendía a la perfección aquella sensación de pérdida que ella había sufrido, pues cada que su esposo se iba seguramente se quedaba con el corazón en un puño. Exactamente como se encontraba la castaña tras la muerte de Gaara.

Además, ella no había tenido la oportunidad de despedirse de él.

Cuando sus ojos aguamarina se cerraron por completo a este mundo, desapareciendo en ellos toda evidencia de haberlo cruzado; cuando su profunda voz dejó pronunciar aquellas palabras cortantes y monosílabos carentes de significado para quienes no los sabían interpretar. Incluso su sufrimiento se volvió paz y silencio para él, su alma se alejó por completo de la de ella… se había ido. Gaara se había ido para siempre.

Unas gruesas corrientes de lágrimas comenzaron a caer por las mejillas de Matsuri, que reprimió los sollozos al morder sus labios. Tanto la Uchiha como Matsuri estuvieron allí paradas, cada quién sumida en sus propias ensoñaciones, tristezas y anhelos, observando fijamente el lugar en el cual había desaparecido Sasuke. Fue un estornudo de Sakura las sacó de su letargo.

—Lo siento Matsuri, estaba muy preocupada por Sasuke. —La garganta de la doctora sonaba más cerrada cada vez y la castaña la notaba terriblemente pálida y ojerosa—. ¿Qué te sucede? ¿Por qué lloras?

—Lo extraño tanto, doctora. —Sakura abrazó a Matsuri que se deshacía en llanto. Acarició su cabeza con cariño, y la apretó todo lo fuerte que pudo para que la chica supiera que no estaba sola. Finalmente cuando sus sollozos bajaron de intensidad se separó un poco y le dijo:

—Ve a casa, seguramente la señorita Temari está esperándote. —Por alguna razón que Sakura no comprendió Matsuri se mostraba reacia a ir a casa. Ella pensaba que se llevaba bien con la hermana mayor de Gaara, pero quizá también era doloroso verla… por esa razón Sakura no agregó más.

—No se preocupe doctora, Temari no está en casa —respondió la chica con una sonrisa triste; para sí añadió: "menos en estas fechas" —. Vamos la acompaño, aún debo recoger mi mercancía.

Estuvieron caminando con lentitud hasta que la médico dándose cuenta de un detalle que había pasado por alto, se detuvo. Se quedó parada mirando a su paciente con la boca abierta.

— ¿La dejaste botada? —chilló Sakura incrédula pero Matsuri sólo se encogió de hombros con indiferencia.

—Las ventas son malas, así que no importa.

Sakura refunfuñó y echo a andar con mayor velocidad, a la castaña se le dificultaba seguirle el ritmo pero aún así lo intentó, hasta que la médico la tomó de la muñeca y casi la arrastra alegando primero que uno nunca debía dejar las cosas tiradas y segundo que el frío arreciaba y Matsuri se helaba cada vez más, cosa que era aún peor que dejar la mercancía botada.

Ya allí, la castaña recogió sus pertenencias y fue obligada por la médico a entrar a su modesta casa a ponerse ropa seca y tomar algo de chocolate caliente pero se hizo tarde. La noche pasaba con normalidad, pese a que la plática les hacía pensar que había pasado con mucha velocidad. Matsuri insistió en irse, ya que Temari y ella habían quedado de encontrarse como a las doce para terminar el recorrido a casa juntas.

—Bien, pero prométeme que volverás con mucho cuidado y no volverás a salir tan desabrigada —exigió Sakura con aquella voz más ronca que antes a causa de su resfriado y aquel tonillo de madre regañona que hizo reír a Matsuri.

—Lo prometo doctora —al instante se tapó la boca y corrigió—: digo, Sakura. Nos veremos otro día, que te mejores pronto.

—Gracias. —Sakura la miró. La chaqueta le quedaba un poco grande pero al menos era lo suficientemente abrigada como para el frio de la estación, hacía ver un poco gorda a Matsuri, ya que era bastante delgada pero eso impediría que ella se enfermara y debiera medicarla después, al verla parada en el marco de la puerta con el rostro con las mejillas sonrosadas por el aire helado, añadió—: Sigo pensando que deberías quedarte a dormir…

— ¡Estaré bien!

—Si tú insistes...

— ¡Adiós! —La chica movió la mano como despedida al salir del antejardín, una canasta colgaba de su otro brazo. El gesto fue correspondido por la mujer, en realidad la chica de cabellos rosas, sólo era un par de años mayor que ella. Algo que le pareció curioso fue que en ningún momento se mencionó la fecha. Quizá la médico había pensado en ella o quizá sólo lo había olvidado, o no quería recordarlo ya que su marido estaba de misión… al menos se habían hecho compañía mutua.

Caminó por la parte de atrás de la casa de la cual acababa de salir, ya que ese era el camino que debía tomar para ir a casa, un sonido la sorprendió pero al concentrarse en él, notó con cierto alivio que sólo eran pasos de una persona perdida por las calles en aquel extraño día.

Tomó su canasta, donde llevaba los kunais que había intentado vender ese día. La persona que iba tras ella la tomó del brazo y ella brincó por la sorpresa. El hombre sonrió, el aliento que le llagaba a la chica le confirmó que estaba borracho, apestaba a sake.

— ¿Dónde te habías metido? —le preguntó sin soltarla. Matsuri no le contestó—. Te estaba buscando…

—Quizá me confundió con alguien más, yo no lo conozco.

Y con un movimiento muy brusco logró zafarse. Comenzó a avanzar con rapidez pero él la atrapó antes de que ella pudiera ponerse fuera de su alcance. Matsuri resopló con frustración y estaba dispuesta a golpearlo para que la soltara cuando él habló.

—Tú eres la vendedora de kunais ¿no?

—Sí —respondió con voz defensiva.

No había tenido ventas ese día, pero tampoco por eso estaba dispuesta a darle uno a esa persona, estaba borracha. Sin duda, podría ser un peligro para cualquiera y se notaba a leguas que sólo era un civil ya que no llevaba la banda ninja. Hablando de eso, ni siquiera estaba segura de que fuera alguien de la Hoja. ¿Cómo pudo pensar en poner esa clase de negocio? Era peligroso y ella había evitado pensar en algo que negara su fuente de alimentación.

—Quiero uno. —Su voz estaba ordenándole. Ella no estaba dispuesta a ceder a estas alturas, su integridad moral estaba por encima de su hambre.

—No.

La voz de Matsuri era fuerte y sin espacio para las dudas. Él la miró incrédulo, y con algo de furia.

—Te voy a pagar. Dame uno —replicó de mala gana.

—Ya te dije: No.

—Bien, muérete de hambre entonces —contestó con furia, soltando a la chica que casi cayó al suelo. Matsuri intentó moverse con la mayor dignidad que sabía que tenía. Cuando de pronto sintió que le quitaban la canasta, pero como la tenía agarrada fuertemente fue jalada con ella.

Ella y el hombre forcejearon largo rato hasta que Matsuri se percató de que aún llevaba el regalo de la abuela Chiyo en el cuello, tomó la botellita en un descuido del tipo y la apretó fuertemente. Toda la arena cayó sobre su mano y ella la aventó hacia los ojos del agresor. Mientras el atacante trataba de quitarse la arena de los ojos, ella pudo arrancarle la canasta de las manos, no estaba dispuesta a dejar que la conservara. Era un tipo peligroso y no sabía manejarlos.

En un segundo, él arremetió contra ella. Cayendo encima de Matsuri y quitándole la canasta en el acto. Se sentó a horcajadas sobre ella y con un kunai le rasgo la chaqueta y se la quitó, echándose la prenda al hombro para después asentar el kunai en un golpe certero al corazón de la chica.

La sangre salió a borbotones y el tipo se asustó, se levantó temblando y con el kunai en la mano salió a la carrera. Quería apartarse de ahí a como diera lugar, no olvidaría los ojos cafés de la chica abiertos de par en par y los jadeos que salían de su boca ensangrentada. Miró su ropa manchada de escarlata, y llevándose las manos a la cabeza gritó. Fue un alarido de terror que alertó a los vecinos, pero estaba demasiado lejos de la chica y seguía corriendo...

Matsuri seguía en el suelo respirado dificultosamente y dejando que la helada nieve bajara su temperatura corporal y nublara sus sentidos. Cerró los ojos suavemente para abrirlos en el acto, una estrella fugaz pasaba por el cielo en ese momento, su resplandor iluminó las dilatadas pupilas de la chica y también su mente…

—_Cuando una estrella cae es porque un alma está siendo llevada al cielo…_ —Sonaron en su mente aquellas palabras que le había dicho su querido Gaara.

Ella estaba congelándose, y en ese momento olvidó todo lo que había sucedido. Todas sus cavilaciones se removieron en una sola dirección y cerró los ojos, con un nudo en la garganta pensó: _Que Dios se apiade de aquel que esté muriendo. _Aquellas fueron las palabras que usó pero sus sentimientos expresaban otra cosa: el deseo de que a esa persona la viniera a buscar un ángel…

Sus párpados pesaban, y el frío entumecía sus miembros, uno a uno. La calle estaba desierta y la soledad era palpable; como un si un líquido espeso le quemara recorriendo todo su cuerpo con suavidad, brotando desde su corazón. De pronto, sintió que era levantada y unos brazos tibios la estrecharon; pero dentro de ella la calidez se abrió paso rápidamente al reconocer la fragancia de la persona que la había levantado.

—Gaara… —susurró ella con dificultad, la voz le fallaba ya que quería llorar.

Alzó una mano y tocó el rostro del susodicho y con la misma velocidad con la que había sido levantada al vuelo su dolor cesó. Ya no estaría marcándola la soledad, se sintió ligera, sin peso y sin cansancio. Unas lágrimas cayeron por su rostro al comprender lo que él hacía allí, pero aún así le preguntó:

— ¿A dónde vamos?

Silencio. Él se tomó unos segundos para meditar su respuesta, pensaba que en cuánto ella se enterara de lo que sucedía intentaría hacer todo lo posible por regresar. Siguió caminando absorto en aquello; la miró de reojo, aún tenía los ojos cerrados pero ya no hacía fuerza en ellos. Finalmente respondió:

—A casa.

Ella sonrió, y cual fue la sorpresa de Gaara cuando las lágrimas de la castaña se transmutaron en una bella y resplandeciente sonrisa. Matsuri se acurrucó en sus brazos, después de exhalar el aire que le quedaba con un profundo y suave suspiro; susurró un quedo: —Gracias.

.

Sasuke cercó la zona con la cinta amarilla, cuando regresaba a casa se encontró con aquello. Frente a él, en medio de la nieve descasaba el cadáver de la vendedora, amiga de su esposa… Recogió la evidencia, sintiendo mucho pesar por aquella chica que justo había muerto bajo la ventana de su casa. No podía apartar la mirada azabache de la triste escena.

Sakura se había levantado por inercia, era la hora de llegada de Sasuke al parecer. Miraba desde la ventana, cuando sus ojos semi dormidos procesaron la escena bajo su ventana. Se tapó la boca para contener un grito y Sasuke notó su presencia. Ella le señaló algo a Sasuke, con los ojos brotados de la impresión.

El moreno siguió la dirección que la médico le indicaba, para encontrarse con los seres más confusos y extraños que habían estado en su presencia. La chica del cabello rosa sintió una abrumadora nostalgia al observar aquellas siluetas; sus tonalidades borrosas, etéreas y grises eran contrastantes con el aura de paz que los rodeaba.

Un hombre pelirrojo llevaba en brazos una mujer de complexión pequeña y cabellera castaña, y ambos iban caminando sobre la nieve, la última que cubriría la tierra ese año. Bajó la mirada a sus pies y corroboró sus pensamientos.

Ellos flotaban con tranquilidad entre la ventisca, hacia la nada y el todo, el principio y el fin, hacia un lugar al cual no se permite ir de visita… pero así se dirigieran a un lugar no grato, irían _juntos_.

**Fin.**


End file.
